villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Soundwave
Soundwave is a Decepticon in the Transformers franchise. He was Megatron's most loyal minion and transforms into a cassette player. Unlike the most other Decepticons, he is emotionless, but probably due to his more "robotic" character traits. In the original cartoon, the Michael Bay films, and Prime, he was voiced by Frank Welker. In the Cybertron games, he was voiced by Issac C. Singleton Jr., and was voiced by Jeff Bennett in the animated series. Generation One Soundwave is the most loyal Decepticon to Megatron, fitting comfortably in the highest Decepticon ranks. Like Starscream and Shockwave, he is one of the most important and powerful Decepticons, but only he completely obeys Megatron's commands while Shockwave is individual (or at times alert Megatron if a situation occurs) and Starscream tries to secretly replace Megatron. He has several minions similar to G1 Autobot Blaster, and his Decepticon followers are Ravage, Laserbeak, Ratbat, and Rumble. In the film, he had a very minor role where he was fighting the Autobots at the beginning, and then quarrelled with the other Decepticons over leadership on who gets to succeed Megatron (badly damaged from his battle with Prime) after Starscream threw Megatron out the airlock. Soundwave specifically picks on the Constructicons (Devastator) first for leadership disputes. Supporting sources claim that Soundwave fought to become leader so that he can force Astrotrain to turn around and go retrieve Megatron. Soundwave was forced to ally himself to his bitter enemies to destroy Unicron at the end of the movie. He then again was a loyal Decepticon to Megatron, who was now rebuilt into an even more powerful megalomaniac named Galvatron. Unicron Trilogy Transformers Animated Transformers Film Series Main article: Soundwave (Transformers Film Series) '' Soundwave is a major antagonist in the live-action movie series, debuting in ''Revenge of the Fallen. Aligned Universe Cyberverse Trivia *As aforementioned, Soundwave is usually portrayed by Frank Welker, who voiced an uncountable amount of characters and animals, some of which are villainous, such as Megatron and Doctor Claw. *Another notable fact is that Welker voices Soundwave the exact same way he portrays the just mentioned Doctor Claw, however the voice is modified with a vocoder. This can be seen in certain errors of the show where Soundwave speaks without it and sounds identical to Claw. The Live-Action movies' Soundwave also speaks without the vocoder. *Though Soundwave has been portrayed as emotionless, in almost all incarnations, he has been proven that he somewhat loves and cares for his Minicons, as he's lovingly petted Laserbeak and Ravage several times. *His voice actor in the Animated series, Jeff Bennett also played the Jew Producer and the Joker in The Brave and the Bold. *If the planned fourth season of Animated would have been made, Soundwave would once again rebuild himself and-together with Laserbeak-would join Megatron's Decepticon army, playing a significant role in the episode "S.T.E.A.M.". Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Sadists Category:Minion Category:Aliens Category:Mastermind Category:Genderless Category:Transformers Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Leader Category:Right-Hand Category:Brutes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Psychopath Category:Crackers Category:Gaolers Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Game Bosses Category:Supremacists Category:Enforcer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Slaver Category:Evil Creator Category:Military Category:Spy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Revived Category:Affably Evil Category:Mongers Category:Enigmatic Category:Egotist Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:On & Off Category:Crossover Villains Category:Pawns Category:Fighters Category:Envious Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Villains Category:Brainwashers